Jasper Raiden
Jasper Rai is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Raiju from Japanese Mythology. Jasper originally attended Monster High, but then she dropped out due to personal reasons. Shortly after moving to Dragon Valley, she was invited to attend the new Mythology Program, but declined due to still facing personal issues and also the ranch was just starting up. She would later accept it during the second year, when her best friend Akira Raiden called her for some help. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side, but while she still wants to follow her destiny, she also wants to find her own path. Character Personality Back in the Monster World, Jasper had issues making friends because she looked more Normie than Monster. She got teased and bullied in school. The bullying and teasing did end up causing Jasper to get depression and anxiety. Both cases did a number to Jasper but she was eventually able to pull through, though she did have to leave school for some time and did online classes. Her depression and anxiety did cause her to have some mental issues, luckily, her father was able to catch her before anything drastic happened. Her dad helped her all the way, which strengthened her bond with him. Thankfully, Jasper had her father and her best friend (who she met in first grade) Garnet Blackburn to help. Her depression eventually went away, but her anxiety remained, even to this day but it's just not as bad. Though there are times when things just become too much for Jasper causing her to have a panic attack, she usually has Vaden helping her. She continues to take therapy to help with her anxiety and even admits that it helps. Despite how Jasper acts on the outside, there are times when she can't stand someone or gets annoyed with them. She definitely is not patient with difficult people, someone for example like Heather von Olympus. When someone does annoy her greatly, and she wishes she can shock them, she manages to hold back to avoid getting into trouble. Normally, she will simply leave, walk into the Enchanted Forests and pretty much let her powers go wild to let the energy. She has to be far away to do that or she can cause a power outage (it has happened more than once). Jasper loves and adores all animals, but the main species she enjoys spending time with are dragons. She is a nerd on dragons but doesn't blurt out information. When someone is trying to learn a new thing on dragons, she goes slow. Appearance Jasper is a petite young woman with tan skin and stormy gray eyes, that tends to look silver in the sunlight. She has thick black hair, but has a silky feel to it, with platinum blonde streaks. Her makeup includes just eyeshadow and lipstick. With her heels, she stands at 5'4", without them she's around 5'2". Interests and Hobbies Racing Jasper loves doing anything involving races. Racing actually helped her with her depression and anxiety as it helped her keep her mind off knowing she had them. She mostly races using Black Beauty against some of the other dragons at her home. Reading Jasper enjoys reading as it helps her settle her anxiety down when it gets a bit too crazy. She enjoys mystery and fantasy books. Dragon Games Jasper is a fan of the Dragon Games. She knew about it even before coming to Ever After, most likely due to her love for dragons. Dragon caring Both an interest and hobby, Jasper enjoys taking care of her dragons and the dragons at Rai Stables. When not attending classes, she is almost always seen in the Dragon Stables either tending to Legend or Black Beauty or training with Black Beauty. Abilities As the daughter of the Raiju, Jasper inherited his power over the element of lightning. However, her power is extremely advanced for her control, but she's working on gaining better control. * Electricity manipulation: Jasper inherited the power to control lightning, though her powers are highly advanced. She can control, absorb, conduct, generate and store electrical energy. However, due to advanced powers, Jasper has to wear a special item that limits and controls how much lightning she can release. Her powers are also connected to her emotions which makes it rather hard for Jasper at times. ** Electricity generation: Jasper is able to generate electricity out of nothing, however, this ability is out of her control as she naturally produces electricity. The only way she controls this is with her pendant that she is always seen wearing. The pendant has some sort of lock on it that controls how much electricity Jasper can let out at once. ** Electrokinetic constructs: Jasper has the power to create constructs out of electricity, but she has never tried it for unknown reasons. ** Electricity projection: Jasper is able to project her lightning in various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls and scattershots. However, because of her advanced powers, her attacks tend to be more powerful then normal. *** Electric tornado: When training with Akira, Jasper tried to do an electric tornado, but it went slightly out of control rendering her dizzy and unable to function. ** Electricity Immunity: Jasper is immune to electricity. If she were to be struck by lightning, she wouldn't feel it. All she would probably feel is a power surge. Jasper will normally stay inside during a lightning storm. While she's never been struck by lightning, she doesn't want to find out what could happen due to her already unstable powers. ** Electricity absorption and redirection: Jasper is able to absorb electricity and redirect it. However, she usually avoids absorbing more electricity than she needs. ** Shocking: Jasper is able to shock anyone who touches her. She warns people ahead of time before they touch her. ** Electric conductivity: Jasper's body is naturally electrically conductive. She can also induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. ** Electricity teleportation: Jasper is able to travel through electrical conduits/lightning. She mainly uses this to make a quick get away from people to avoid talking or even making eye contact with them. ** Electrical telekinesis: The form of her powers she is always using daily. It works similar to telekinesis, but the items are never destroyed with her lightning. Jasper uses this power to help carry more than a few items. She mainly uses it to help carry equipment for the dragons. ** Weather manipulation: Because of Jasper's highly advanced abilities, she possesses the potential to control vast storms. However, she has never tried to see if she could do it. * Enhanced senses: Since her father is a wolf, Jasper has enhances senses and endurance. She is able to go head-to-toe with Cerise when both are running at full speed. * Raiju form (possibly): Since her father is able to change from Human to Raiju/Electric Wolf, Jasper has the possible power to do the same Skillset * Multilingualism: Jasper is able to speak and write in Japanese. She is also able to understand her father when he is his wolf form. Due to the years of work with living and working with dragons, Jasper has gained the ability to somewhat understand them. * Extensive knowledge of dragons: Having grown up around dragon's due to her father's work, Jasper has excellent knowledge of dragons including types and their favorite food. * Dragon caring and training: Since she was young, Jasper has learned how to care and raise dragons. She is very adept at riding them as well (she's much better than Daring Charming). Myths How does the Myth Go?" Main: Raiju How does Jasper Fit into It? Following the ending of the Raiju's myths, Raiju transformed into a Human and met a woman (later revealed to Otohime the Goddess, making Jasper a demigod) and Jasper was produced. The Raiju raised Jasper in Japan in the World of Monsters, getting help from his friend, Raijin, who also had a child, a son named Akira. Eventually, Raijin and Akira returned to their realm and Raiju moved him and Jasper to New Salem. She soon became friends with a boy named Garnet, the son of the Phoenix. Half-way through high school, Jasper began to have some issues causing her to drop out and get home-schooled. About a year later, she and her father moved from New Salem to Dragon Valley of Ever After. Not long after, Jasper was given the invite to attend Ever After High's new Mythology Program, but declined since she was still dealing with some personal issues and the ranch needed help. A year later, she would finally accept the offer after getting a call from her childhood friend Garnet Blackburn with the formation of the Mythos Kids' Dragon Games Teams. Viewpoint on Destiny As the child of the Raiju, Jasper is set to follow her father in his path. Jasper has no problem being the next Raiju and is actually very hexcited in becoming the next one, even though she is a demido. But while she wants to follow her father, she also wants to find her own destiny. Relationships Family Raiju Jasper's father, the Raiju, also known as Raiden Rai in his human form. Since Jasper's father is the one that raised her (with her knowing nothing about her mother), she is a complete "Daddy's Girl", but isn't spoiled. Jasper was taught to work for what she wants, never to have anything handed to her. Occasionally, Jasper will ask about her mother, but her father never gives her a straight answer. Jasper's father tends to call Jasper, his "Little Lightning". Otohime Jasper's mother is the Japanese Goddess Otohime. Jasper was largely unaware of this fact for most of her life. It was only after she started to attend Ever After High that her father told her. Raijin Because her father is the companion of the Japanese God Raijin, the Rais and Raiden's are sort of distantly related. Jasper considers Raijin as her uncle. Akira Raiden Akira is Jasper's maternal half-brother. It is unknown who is the older one but they won't really care, they often act like twins, finishing each other's sentences and stuff like that. Each will be gaining their father's destiny so it doesn't matter. Before learning they were related, the two had met when they were young due to their father's friendship. Not even their father's knew that they were related. Jasper doesn't mind Akira's silent nature and it confuses people how she is able to deal with him at times. Children Almost two years after graduating Ever After High, Jasper became pregnant with Snow's son, Niko, and out of fear Jasper fled Ever After and retreated to her homeworld. After a year of no luck, her friends end up getting help from Garnet (who was the only person Jasper told about leaving) and get information from him, resulting in Jasper's Mythos and Fairy Tale friends chasing her through Monster World. Eventually, Jasper reveal told them and revealed Niko to Snow. When Niko was roughly three, Snow asks Jasper to marry him to which she says yes. Roughly ten months later, Jasper gives birth to twins, Soren and Serena. Finally, when the twins are six, she has their final child, a little girl named Dove. Unfortunately, Jasper had issues trying to conceive Dove which worried Snow a lot. After Dove's birth, the doctor suggested they do not try for another baby due to what happened with Dove. Neither were upset and were just glad Dove came to the world healthy Friends Garnet Blackburn Garnet was once Jasper's childhood best friend. They both looked like normies which helped them bond with one another. Unfortunately, they lost contact a few months after Jasper dropped out of Monster High due to personal issues. Her leaving ended up causing Garnet to get bullied even more and thus form the wall around himself. She feels really bad for losing contact, but her father got a new job in Ever After and the move was all so sudden. Jasper then had to help her dad with the ranch and then things got so busy and hectic. She didn't see him again until Dragon Games and Akira Raiden called her for some help and bringing some dragons for the new formed Mythos Dragon Games Team. The reunion wasn't something either liked, they mostly stayed away from each other. Jasper did send Garnet a message to his Mirror Blog, explaining herself. Cascade de Mare As the saying goes, "opposites attract", Jasper and Cascade do attract one another, in a total friend and acquaintance sort of way. Destiny Claus Jasper met Destiny the same way as Fay and Snow, by coming and bringing dragons. One of the Ice dragon twins chose Destiny as her rider, who was named Northerlyn. Over time, the two became friends, Destiny often going to Jasper asking for some help on how to do things with Northerlyn. Their friendship continued to grow especially when Snow gained a crush on Jasper. Their relationship goes, even more, when Snow and Jasper begin to date. Upon Jasper's marriage to Destiny's twin brother, Snow, the two become sisters-in-law and much closer. While they don't live in the same area (Jasper and Snow living at her father's ranch due to the perfect climate for the dragons she raises and cares), they do spend every holiday together every year. Destiny also tends to spoil her nieces and nephews, much to Jasper's dismay - but still loves Destiny. With her marriage to Snow, Jasper becomes the maternal aunt to Destiny and Scarlet's children, Belle and Reiner. Fay Fairer Jasper first met Fay when she arrived in Ever After High with a dozen or so dragons so the Mythos Kids and Fairy Tale kids could form their own Dragon Games' Teams. Fay was the first to be picked by one of Jasper's dragons, which initiated their friendship. Fay named her dragon, a water one, Marée. Fay was also the first of Jasper's Fairy Tale friends to learn she's a "monster" when she accidentally walked in on her and Garnet talking in the Dragon Stables. Even though she was a Monster, Fay didn't care, she still saw Jasper as a normal girl, with just unique powers to control lightning. Scarlet Anne d'Herblay Jasper is on even terms with Destiny's girlfriend, Scarlet Anne d'Herblay, daughter of Aramis d'Herblay from The Three Musketeers. Jasper has no problem with Destiny and Scarlet going out and is happy to see both happy. Ivy Efiáltis Ivy is a new friend of Jasper's who she met when she came to Ever After High with a bunch of dragons for the students, Fairy Tale and Mythos, to bond with. Ivy was the fourth person to bond, in her selection, she bonded with one of the female fire dragons and named her Nova. Liv Mercybringer Liv is a new friend of Jasper's who she met when she came to Ever After High with a bunch of dragons for the students, Fairy Tale and Mythos, to bond with. Liv was the second person to be chosen by one of Jasper's dragons, namely a male Wind Dragon. Moana Makamae Not exactly, friends, Jasper is on good terms with the Daughter of Maui. It also helps that Jasper helps Moana's best friend and roommate, Ayden Kīlauea. Ayden Kīlauea Ayden is an new friend of Jasper's through their roommate Moana. Acquaintances Annalina Claus After returning to Ever After with two-month-old Niko, Jasper finally and officially Snow and Destiny's mother, Annalina Claus. She never got to meet their father as Nicholas had passed away four months ago. While she was sad to not be able to meet the Jolly Ole Man, she was happy to learn of him. She was especially glad she named her son after their late father. Doux Charmant and Royce Fairer During Parent's Day, Jasper got to met Fay's parents, Doux Charmant and Royce Fairer, and was little scared by the queen and king, and was being complained by the Queen, since Jasper is a monster. Luckily, she had Fay to back her up. Enemies Heather von Olympus Jasper in simple terms, cannot stand Heather whatsoever. Jasper finds Heather highly annoying, mean, and very dramatic. While she can't stand her, there are some things that Jasper finds smart, like her being responsible, organized, hard working. That's the only thing Jasper finds great about Heather. Otherwise, Jasper will immediately leave the room when Heather enters it. Pets Vaden Jasper owns a male Timber Wolf (who was enchanted with magic with enhanced lifespan and to remain young) named " Vaden". Vaden is very protective of Jasper and actually doesn't like to leave her alone. When near Jasper and it's just the two of them, Vaden acts like a big playful puppy. Vaden is very tame and actually will only obey Jasper’s orders. He doesn't like it Jasper is away from him and will go after her, but during the times at Ever After, he will obey and remain in her room. Vaden also helps Jasper when she has panic attacks, acting almost like a service dog. Black Beauty Jasper owns a male dragon with stunning dark purple-black scales and dark purple eyes named "Black Beauty", who has the unique ability to change his size and breathe fire. It is unknown how he has the ability, but it could be possible that he was the sibling of Raven Queen's Nevermore, but it is only a rumor. Blazar Jasper also owns a female dragon with dark silver-grey with lighter grey underbelly named "Blazar". Not much is known about Blazar's past, but it's guessed that Blazar is one of Black Beauty's offspring. Others When Akira calls Jasper for help in getting dragons for the Mythos Team and Fairy Tale Team, Jasper brings about a dozen dragons to Ever After. Instead of the person bonding to the dragon, it's the other way around. There, some of the dragon’s bond to some students: * A female water dragon bonds with Fay, naming her Marée. * A female ice dragon bonds with Destiny, naming her Northelyn and is the twin sister of Polstjärnan. * A male ice dragon bonds to Snow, naming him Polstjärnan and is the twin brother of Northelyn. * A female wind dragon bonds with Zane, naming her Aella. * A male wind dragon bonds with Erin, naming him Cirrus. * A male wind dragon bonds with Liv, naming him Anvindr. * A female fire dragon bonds with Ivy, naming her Nova. * A male earth dragon bonds with D.J., naming him Branch. * A female fire dragon bonds with Elizabeth, naming her Knightly. Romance Jasper is bisexual but doesn't reveal it. She first came to terms being bisexual when she actually gained a crush on someone back when she attended Monster High. Snow Claus Snow Claus is Jasper's love interest and crush. The two first met when Jasper came to Ever After High on request of Garnet Blackburn along with a dozen or so dragons so the Mythos Kids and Fairy Tales could form their own Dragon Games Teams. Upon meeting, Jasper found Snow cute and funny–especially when he turned red and flustered. She was also shocked since Snow was treating her like a normal being, not different. Snow was even shocked and amazed to learn about Jasper's lightning abilities and found them cool. That same time, one of the Ice Dragon twins, chose Snow as his rider and he was named Polstjärnan. Throughout the school year, the crush continued, and the two literally danced around each other. It isn't until after Parent's Day did they take the next step. With help from Destiny, his twin sister and her girlfriend, Scarlet Anne, and getting a blessing from Jasper's father, Snow finally got the courage to ask Jasper out on a date. Jasper was actually waiting for Snow to make the first move as she was very nervous. They two went on more dates until around the tenth, Snow asks Jasper to be his girlfriend. Jasper was very happy and was happy to find someone who did not treat her like a monster, but a normal being. They end up marrying roughly five years after graduating (after Snow and her friends chase Jasper through Monster World after she had fled for unknown reasons to him, only to learn that she was pregnant with their son, Niko), and Snow moves in with Jasper on her father's ranch. Roughly a year later, Jasper gives birth to twins, Soren and Serena. A couple years later, they have their last child and daughter, Dove. Unfortunately, Jasper had issues trying to conceive Dove which worried Snow a lot. After Dove's birth, the doctor suggested they do not try for another baby due to what happened with Dove. Neither were upset and were just glad Dove came to the world healthy. Outfits Note: Every outfit will eventually be drawn by [[User:Jade-the-Tiger|'Jade-the-Tiger']] or someone else but designed by me, Shadow. Class Schedule # Mythos Magic # Mythology # Alchemy # Ancient Arts # Muse-ic # FEL * As the Mythos' Coach for the Dragon Games, Jasper often has to leave her sixth period to get ready for practice. Quotes Alternate Universes Genderbent AU In a Genderbent AU, Jasper is named the same, since Jasper technically is a male name. Mythosville High Jasper is the daughter of Raiden Ryan, the owner of Ryan Horse Ranch (or just Ryan's Ranch), a family owned Horse Ranch that rescue, rehabilitates and releases wild horses, the step-daughter of Skyla Phoenix and the step-brother of her best friend Garnet. In addition to working on the Ranch, Jasper is a two-time state Rodeo Champion, best with steeplechase with her horse, Black Beauty. Vaden's name remains the same but he is turned into a German Shepherd, who Jasper's had since he was eight months old, and is the son of Raiden's two Shepherds, Vera and Rordan. Similar to the canon, Jasper is homeschooled due to the constant work at the ranch and only later joins her step-brother in a public school when her father wants her to get a feel of public school (plus with the new hired hands work isn't as busy). Superhero AU: Justice Academy Jasper is the daughter of the Hero Lightning Beast (civilian name: Raiden Ryan) and step-daughter of heroine Firebird (Skyla Brett-Ryan). She is also the step-sister and best friend of Skyla's son, Garnet. Jasper originally attended a private school in another country due to her unstable and highly advanced powers. However, she ended up transferring to Justice Academy during her second year as things at the private school got too much for her causing her to break down and nearly destroy the school. Jasper inherited her father's powers over lightning, however, they are much more advantaged than she can contain which results in her wearing a pair of inhibitor bracelets (that can also transform into arm guards) or to control how much power she can let out. It is later revealed that Professor Xavier Wells designed her inhibitor bracelets for her. Near the end of the year, she is challenged by Heather Olsen, daughter of her father's rival Thunderman. During the battle, Jasper somehow ends up losing control and nearly destroys the school and almost hurts Heather. She is only stopped when her father is called by Garnet, as Raiden is the only one able to contain Jasper's highly developed powers. Pokémon AU In a Pokémon AU, Jasper is a Trainer from Sparklight City of the Mythal Region and daughter of the Sparklight City Gym Leader Raiden Ryan. She is also best friends with Garnet Brett, the son of former Pokémon Coordinator Skyla Brett-Ryan, her step-mother. Like her father, Jasper specializes in Electric-types but does have some non-Electric types. Her partner Pokémon is a male shiny Electrike that she's had since he was an egg. She also has male Rockruff that Skyla gave Jasper as a present. Jasper's dream is to one day take over her father as the next Sparklight City Gym Leader and she goes on a Journey to improve herself, with Garnet joining her. Modern AU: No Title In a modern AU, Jasper is the single mother of Nikolas "Niko" Ryan, working long hours as a nurse working hard to provide for her son. She wishes she could have a real family with Niko, but keeps his father's identity hidden. Her reasoning is that his father was about to go abroad to study at a well-known school and she didn't want to hold him back. Trivia * Her birthday is on October 15th, making her a Libra. * Jasper had depression when she was younger, it has long since gone away. * Jasper's main colors are black, dark/light gray, and electric blue. She also has some shades of dark purple. * Her Mirror Blog name is [[Jasper Rai's Mirror Blog|'@LadySpark']]. ** Her diary. * Jasper had long, almost waist length hair, but around her before teenager years, she cut it short. She regularly trims it to avoid it getting longer and getting in the way when she works with the dragons * Jasper speaks with a Japanese accent, but it's not very noticeable. ** Jasper speaks Japanese when talking to her father and/or writing letters. They do this so people cannot really understand and keeps her father's and her identity as monsters a secret. ** Despite being Japanese, she wears nothing close to her culture. * Technically, the name Jasper is a male's name meaning "treasurer". ** She was not named after Twilight ''character Jasper Hale. * Jasper's ''Dragon Games outfit was inspired by the Evil Queen's Dragon Games attire. * After her necklace breaks, Jasper gets a pair of arm gauntlets are like her Justice Academy counterpart. * Jasper isn't open about what she is to people. Garnet is the only one because he is the same as she. * [https://www.pinterest.ca/shadowspirit020/eah-jasper-rai/ Jasper's Pinterest] * [https://buddymeter.com/quiz.html?q=YNkpU3T '''How Well Do You Know Jasper?'] ''Take this Quiz to find out! Notes * Jasper was made after Shadows' original OC Aurora Neva was well destroyed after Crystal Winter's appearance in the canon. Concept Jasper was originally made after Crystal Winter went canon. Not feeling with having her Crystal there, Shadows' original Main OC, Aurora Neva (who is now an Ice Elemental in Monster High) was scrapped and Jasper was made.Not much though was brought into making her. All Shadows wanted was her to have lightning powers and the Raiju was the first thing that came to mind. Gallery Jasper Rai.jpg|Jasper drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Jasper Rai-No BG.png|Full body Jasper Rai Jasper's Pokemon Team.png|link=https://shadowspirit020.deviantart.com/art/Trainer-Jasper-Rai-677748664 Jasper Rai Legacy Day.jpg|Jasper's Final Fate outfit Jasper Rai Legacy Day No BG.png EAH Jasper Card.png Jasper's Moodboard.jpg|Jasper's Moodboard Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Royals Category:Character of The Month